


Alone

by lxvitate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Family Issues, Gen, Poetry, Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvitate/pseuds/lxvitate
Summary: Alone.7 people.Alone.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I thought it was cool and wanted to try :D

Alone.

Alone is the man on the moon. 4 years. With no one else.

Alone.

Alone is the man living in the gym. Everyone he ever loved leaves. Dies.

Alone.

Alone is the woman who has everything. Everything but happiness and independency from her powers.

Alone.

Alone is the man sleeping in the alleys. Using drugs after drugs to escape torment.

Alone.

Alone is the boy stuck with no civilization. With no one but the corpses of his family.

Alone.

Alone is the man who died too young. Too tragically. With only one person to hear him.

Alone.

Alone is the woman who is too ordinary to be included. But too extraordinary to not be taken advantage of.

Alone.

Alone is the broken family of 7 broken children. Children who have shed too many tears. Children who grew up too fast.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.


End file.
